Showers in common use consist essentially of a relatively smaller enclosure or stall which has a shower arm and head protruding from a wall, and which is closeable by a shower curtain or by a sliding or swinging door. Typically, an enclosure includes three walls (in the case of a lateral wall enclosure) or two walls (in the case of a corner enclosure) to define a showering/bathing area. The enclosure walls can be tiled or made of a water resistant material, such as glass or plastic. An opening to the enclosure is generally closed off by a door or curtain, which allows entry into the Enclosure while preventing water from splashing outside the enclosure.
While bathing hair from the user's head may become entangled on fingers and hands. It is usually most desirable to prevent the hair from going down the drain. Prior art devices try to catch the hair at the drain opening with a screen or filter. U.S. Pat. No. 9,549,611 B1 to Bocanegra provides a hair screen (62) attached to the wall to allow runoff from the hands to be screened on the way to the drain. The problem still remains for the hair twisted about the users fingers that must be removed.
Accordingly, there is a need for a device such as shower caddy that has a means to remove hair from a users hands and retain the hair for later disposal. Also, the new shower hair removal device should be easily manufactured and assembled. In addition, there is a need for a shower caddy that is portable or can be relocated and may accommodate hands of different sizes.